The Wrong Reach
by That dorky blonde
Summary: I am a girl who lives in a time where the Reach have taken over. I am a girl who needs to escape from the time when the Reach have taken over. However, I am also a girl that needs to stop the Reach from taking over in the first place. I am a girl who needs to stop them from giving us the wrong reach. OC/Bart I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Some of you may know me for my other stories, but here's a new one! Anyway, thank you for clicking on this story, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

I was exhausted. I had been running from the Reach for ages, now more than ever. I still had on the orange jumpsuit and inhibitor collar from the containment I was placed in. My shoulder length brown hair flew out behind me, my brown eyes wide with fear. I had escaped three days ago. I had been running since then. The inhibitor collar had took away my powers, and it took away a bit of my strength too. I knew the collars had a shock setting, but it hadn't been used yet. That made me rather suspicious, but I still had to run. I risked a glance behind me and saw the droids still chasing after me with the blasters in their hands. I knew I couldn't keep it up, I was losing steam. I turned my head so it faced forward and gasped at what I found. In front of me were a bunch more droids, forming a semicircle around me. I tripped over a small rock and fell on my face. I immediately scrambled up and realized something: I was surrounded. I tried my best to get into a fighting stance as they closed in further. Then, out of the sea of droids, the Beetle himself stepped out.

"Well, well. So you're the little pest that has been escaping, girly? That'll have to change," he snickered. He whipped out a remote from nowhere and made sure to show it clearly to me. My eyes widened at the sight. _That's the remote for the inhibitor-_ my thoughts were interrupted by a rush of pain. I dropped to the ground as the electricity prickled sharply across my neck. I could hear Beetle laughing in a sinister way in the background, and the pain intensified. I grit my teeth in pain and frustration, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing my screams.

"Oh come on pest, I thought you had a voice!" he barked. Damn, was he annoying! Anyway, I saw him turn a sort of dial out of the corner of my eye, and the pain just became unbearable. My vision was going from spotted to black to spotted again. It felt like I was on fire, but freezing in ice. It was pure pain, in its worst way. So, I couldn't help it. I screamed. I screamed louder than I ever have in my life. I screamed so loudly for so long, my throat began to burn. I heard Beetle cackling in the background, screaming, "Yes! YES! Scream little prisoner!" It made me feel sick to do so, but the electricity still coiled around my body, causing more pain than I thought was possible. I screamed for an eternity, and then the pain subsided. Electricity still charged through my body, but the actual shocking had stopped. I curled up in a fetal position, gasping for breath.

Sadly, the serenity didn't last long. For the next thing I knew, Beetle was blasting with a sound wave cannon. I slapped my hands over my ears and tried my hardest to not be blown back by the sheer force. I tried to stand up, my legs didn't seem to work. So I crumpled back to the ground.

Instead of another standing attempt, I stared Beetle dead in the eye and told him with all the confidence I could muster, "You will never break me, Beetle." He stared at me for a second, almost seeming confused. Then that look was replaced with pure hatred.

"Stupid little girl," he sneered, "I am able to break you."

Then he blasted a laser cannon at me. Given my current state, I couldn't move. And it hit me in the chest. I was sent flying backwards and landed hard on a rock. I knew I had broken a rib or two. My vision was fading to black more than spots by then, and I was stuck wondering, _Why can't I just fade into unconsciousness? Why can't I just lose the pain? _

I brought my head up to see Beetle charging up another laser cannon through my blackish vision. This one looked a lot stronger. I knew I was dead. I tried to slither down the rock, but my body stayed where it was, stapled to the rock. I tried more, and I just felt pain. I saw the laser being charged up, the last thing I was going to see. I was ready to give up. Beetle aimed the cannon straight at my chest and gave me that sinister smile of his. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath, preparing for the worst. Then, I wasn't on the rock anymore. I opened my eyes, stunned, to see that I was in someone's arms, speeding away from where I thought was my death-bed.

I tried to look up at whoever had taken me, see if he/she was on my side, but it just took too much effort. The pain finally became too much and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself to be in some sort of cave, cool and moist. I tried to prop myself up on my elbow, but it collapsed as soon as I put my elbow on the ground. I let out a moan and put my head back on the ground.

_Wait, the inhibitor collar is off!_ I realized, feeling the moisture and air skim around the red and cut skin. Then, before another thought could pop into my head, a figure popped up out of nowhere. I would've jumped, but, hey, heavily injured! Anyway, the figure in front of me plopped down into a sitting position right next to me, revealing himself to be a boy around my age, fifteen, with rust colored hair, freckles and green eyes, which stared at me intently.

"You're finally awake? How crash. Good to see you're not feeling the mode anymore," he said rather quickly.

"Dude, I'm still feeling the mode. So, was that you before? How long was I out? Who are you anyway?" I demanded. The boy straightened up and flashed me a smile (which I rolled my eyes at).

"Why yes, it was me who saved you from certain death. You were out for, what's today? Oh, you've been out for four days. And as for that last question, you can just call me Bart. What's your name?" he stated.

"Well, you can just call me Lilli."

**Any thoughts? Please review and all of that stuff, but just reading this is good too. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Chapter 2! I will just say that I am going to stick to Bart Allen's backstory, even if I change things like his age and stuff. Enjoy this chapter!**

It had been two weeks since Bart had saved me. We were still in the same cave and running out of food, even though Bart had saved a lot. He was currently scavenging while I was resting, seeing as I was still feeling the mode. Though I was doing better.

Just then, Bart sped in with his super speed. Holding nothing. I sighed.

"No luck?" I guessed.

"No. I think we have to leave soon. It would be pretty crash if you're well enough to go," he replied.

I nodded. "One more night," I told him.

Later that night, both of our stomachs were growling from a lack of food. I looked over to Bart who was in jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt and a green button up shirt that wasn't buttoned.

"I'm so cold," he moaned.

I smiled. "Why didn't you say so before?" I asked. Bart gave me a confused sideways look. Beaming at him, I stuck out my hand, where a flame quickly erupted. Bart scrambled back, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"So, you're a pyrotechnic?" he asked. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think we needed a fire. I'm never cold because my body temperature is literally the temperature of fire. You could have just said you were cold, I would've helped you know," I told him. Bart just shrugged. So that's how we stayed for the rest of the night. My hands on fire, warming our current living space. I fell asleep like that, and my whole body was on fire when I did. I can't get burned though, it's literally impossible.

I woke up first the next morning, and I walked over to Bart and shook his shoulder. "Bart, it's time to go," I whispered. He slowly woke up and muttered something that I couldn't quite catch. I stood up and readjusted my stupid orange jumpsuit, wishing that I could wear something different soon.

Within a few minutes, we had everything packed and ready to go. We had agreed that Bart should carry me because one, I wasn't fully healed and two, it would be faster. So, somewhat reluctantly, I let Bart sweep me off my feet and he dashed off.

"I kind of like this," he said after a few minutes, smiling down at me.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled. Bart just grinned.

A while later, Bart dropped me and dropped to the ground.

"Dude, are you okay? Are you feeling the mode or something?" I asked quickly, ignoring the pain in my ribs from being dropped.

"I'm fine. Speedsters just have a large metabolism, so we have to eat frequently. I'm drained!" he groaned.

Luckily, we were now in a forested area. Trees and plants covered the ground.

"It's fine Bart. We're in a good enough place to find food. You rest. I'll go get something to eat," I told him soothingly.

"You are so crash Lilli. Thanks," he said as I ran off.

I climbed up into a tree, seeing a kind of red fruit in the leaves. I picked one from a branch. The fruit looked familiar. I had eaten one when I was younger. I think it was called an apple or something. So, picking as many apples as I could hold, I climbed down the tree and ran back to where Bart was still sitting.

"Food for the best speedster I know," I said, tossing him some apples. He caught a few and immediately began eating. I ended up only having one out nine apples. I could go without food for awhile. After we took a rest, we discussed what to do next.

"We can't stay here forever," I pointed out.

"True," he agreed, "But we can stay for a little while."

I shrugged. "You do have a point," I told him. He was about to say something else I'm sure, but a blast of a laser cannon ran through the forest. Me and Bart turned to each other, our eyes wide.

"Go!" I yelled, letting Bart pick me up. He immediately bolted, a look of determination and fear written across his face.

"How did they find us?" he yelled.

"I don't know. I guess... Shit! They know what are faces look like! They can track us!" I told him, realizing this.

"Damn, we need some sort of disguise or something!" he said.

"Well, first, we need to escape!" I cried. Bart nodded and gave a small, "Right,". So he ran on. When I was sure we were far enough, I leapt from Bart's arms and rolled on my shoulder. Bart skidded to a stop and turned to look at me.

"We're far enough. I think we can focus on disguising ourselves now," I shrugged. Bart shrugged in return. I looked around and noticed a bunch of buildings around us, and a wrecked mountain in the distance.

"Bart, that's Mount Justice!" I gasped, pointing at the wreck in the distance. Bart turned to where I was pointing and his jaw dropped.

"That means that we're in Happy Harbor. There should be some places for different clothes and stuff around here," Bart suggested looking around.

"Or," I began, staring at the mountain, "We could become superheroes."

Bart stared at me with confusion. I looked back at him, my eyes shining. "What if we were like the superheroes back before the Reach took over? Like Flash and Wonder Woman? What if we could go back in time and fix this all? Wouldn't you do it Bart? Wouldn't you do it if you could?" I asked, grabbing onto his arm. He looked back at me, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Do you know anything on the science of time travel?" he asked me. I nodded, a wide grin spreading across both of our faces.

"Okay, meet at the mountain in an hour with a costume. A superhero costume," I instructed him. He nodded and we both ran off. I explored the wreckage of houses under the gray skies. It was beginning to snow. I hoped Bart would be alright in this climate. I had no idea how to tell if it was exceptionally cold or not.

With that in mind, I quickly dug through the piles of junk, looking for a fire-related costume. In the next forty minutes, I found a pair of golden boots, some red shorts, a golden jacket that I think Black Canary's might have looked like, an orange camisole, red fingerless gloves and a red mask. I have no idea why they were there, but hey, people do their own shit. I also found some green contacts and put them in. After I had changed, I darted towards the mountain, expecting Bart to already be there. I was right. He was in a white suit with a red stripe down the middle, red gloves and boots and yellow goggles that had red rims.

"Nice," I told him.

"You too," he replied.

"Okay, so if we want to go back in time, it will take a while to make a time machine. So let's get some sleep and start tomorrow," I suggested.

"I'll take first watch!" Bart offered. I thanked him and went off to find somewhere to sleep.

"Hey Bart, there's a little hole here that I think would be a good spot. I'll be, um, alight if you're cold or something," I said as I climbed into the small hidden crevice. I lit myself up and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was two figures. I was about to leap out and get ready to fight intruders when I realized one was Bart, and he was talking to the other figure. I kept the fire on, trying to seem natural. I mean, as natural as someone could look while they were on fire. I couldn't hear what they were saying no matter how hard I strained my ears. So as soon as the other person crept away, I jumped out of the crevice and stormed over to Bart. I absorbed my flames and glared at him.

"Who was that!" I demanded.

"Um, uh, it was, uh," he stuttered.

"_Who was that!_" I grabbed the collar of his suit and lifted him up to face level (for I was a few inches taller). He finally let out a defeated sigh.

"That was the guy who killed Flash."

**Thank you for reading! Please review or favorite or follow! They all help! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for an update! I have just been so busy. I hope you like this chapter, because I don't. Thank you to those who have reviewed and favorited and followed. Also, thanks for reading! **

I stared at Bart in complete shock. "But, but I thought-" I stammered.

"I know, I know. He is supposed to be in jail. Though he was under the control of the Reach when he did it. He got out and we've kept in touch. I told him about our plan, and, well, we're gonna keep Flash alive. I mean, we would've anyway, but," Bart tried to cover up. I smiled softly and shook my head.

"Bart, come on. It's fine. That's just another reason to go back and another incentive to help!" I grinned. Bart grinned back at me.

"Right! Wait a sec, how are we going to find the material used for the time machine?" he asked. Nice job bringing me down Bart. So I scrunched my eyebrows and made a humming sound. I plopped onto the ground with crossed legs and shut my eyes.

"Lilli...?" Bart asked.

"Hmm?" I replied, looking up. Then I looked down and blushed. I was on fire. So I absorbed the flames and laughed a bit to cover up tension.

"Sorry. It's been a while since I've done all of this lighting up. I used to do it whenever I thought really hard. I need better control," I sighed. Bart just smiled and awkwardly patted my shoulder. Then he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Damn it you're hot!" he cried. As a reply, I punched him in the gut.

"I meant you're skin is hot to the touch! It's like you're on fire! Well, um, that was a stupid analyzation, but still!" Bart exclaimed, doubled over. My blush returned. "Sorry," I muttered, looking at the ground. Bart was still blowing on his hand but said it was fine. My blush was still he color of the flames I create.

Bart gave a cough. "Well, this _is_ the old Mount Justice. I'm sure there is some old technology here that we can use."

I smiled at the idea.

"Okay, but we should do it tomorrow. We'd need my flames to seetonight, and a bunch of moving flames would be an obvious sight. Tomorrow, when it's light out, we'll search. I'll take second watch," I told him. He nodded and sped off to the hidden crevice.

I stayed up for the rest of the night. As the sun rose and the sky turned a million different colors, I jogged off to wake Bart. I found him softly snoring and curled up inside the crevice. Smiling, I lightly shook his shoulder and whispered his name. He woke up and groaned groggily.

"Bart, come on. We're getting the stuff today!" I encouraged. He yawned and sat up.

"Let's go," he yawned. So we spent the morning sorting through rubble and looking for certain tech. By twelve, we had collected enough material to make a stable little pod for travel. Now, we just needed some technology so we could actually time travel.

So we spent the rest of the day looking for the technology. We first looked through the wrecked town. We found a bunch of computer hard drives and other electronic stuff. After we had found a bunch of small-tech wires, we went back to the cave. We dug through the rubble again, looking for more advanced technology. Eventually we had found enough wires and technology for the time machine.

"Work on it tomorrow?" I asked. Bart nodded. So that night, we both slept one shift and watched for another. Everything seemed quiet as we started to build the next day.

But, everything is not what it seems.

**Thank you for reading! I know this was uneventful, but the next chapter will be better. Please review and favorite and follow! See ya next time, well, actually, hear from you if you review or PM or something. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, ****_so sorry_**** that I haven't updated in awhile. My other story was really popular and my attention was on that. Now it's finished and a sequel is coming up. I promise that I'll try my best to update sooner! I'm just really busy. Sorry! Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

We both made sure that we were up early the next day. Bart and I quickly ate our provisions found in town and got to work.

We used my power to melt somethings and shape them. Bart could quickly set things up, so things went relatively quickly. Bart's "friend" came eventually. I didn't know his name, but I don't think he wanted to give it to me anyway.

At about midday, Bart stood up with a face filled with concentration.

"What is it?" I asked, working hard on my part of the project.

"I think we forgot something," he said this like he was in a far away place.

"Well what are we missing?" I asked, growing impatient.

"I can't believe we missed this before, but we need a particle separator. We can't go if we don't have it," he complained.

I shrugged and volunteered to go find it. As I dashed off into the more destroyed and rocky part of the mountain, I heard Bart calling out to me.

"If you don't find anything by the time the sun sets, come back! Be careful Lilli!"

I smiled. He really cares, I thought. So I began to dig through the rubble of the mountain, looking for something to help with the particle separator. And by help, I mean the separator itself.

Since it was Mount Justice, I figured I would find it eventually. I kept digging through the rubble. I was unsuccessful. Eventually I thought I had found a piece of metal, so I grabbed it. It flew out of the rocks, leaving a large hole. And because of that movement, rocks began to fall. I realized one was coming my way and dove into the only place where I was safe, the hole. I let out a cry as I fell to the floor, darkness encircling me as the hole was closed.

I landed with a thud and heard a chilling crack. I felt a burning, soar pain in my arm. "Ow," I groaned, "Well I have to start somewhere."

So I took off my jacket, made it into a sort of sling for my left arm, lit up my hand in the dark cave and set off. It quickly became cold under the many layers of rock, and I soon became worried about Bart. How much time had passed? How is he doing up there? Then one big question came up in my mind. _How much air did I have left?_

A fire goes out when its oxygen is cut off. I am part fire and part humans. I did not want to be extinguished.

So I rushed through the mountain. I could see many old furniture pieces and other things. I knew there was a lab somewhere, so I began exploring the halls. I found a gym, a training room, a living room, a kitchen and an infirmary. Though no lab.

Growing impatient in the dark, I accidentally burst into flames, singing things around me. I lit a nearby wooden chair on fire and darted over to put it out. Though I didn't need to because the fire was already quenching itself. I was running out of air.

I put my right hand up and lit it. A grin crept across my face as I saw the test tubes, chemicals and papers spread across the room. I saw a mirror and decided to get a better look at my arm. I was covered in dirt and soot, my uniform too. My contacts had apparently fallen out, revealing my large brown eyes. I risked a look at my arm, which look crumpled and out of place. A frown replaced my grin but I turned away to find the particle separator. It was supposed to be small, so I got onto my scratched and scraped knees and peered through the darkness. I began to crawl around, barely noticing my breaths becoming more and more laborious. Though soon I began wheezing, and I knew I had to get out. So searching around frantically one last time, I managed to see a small machine. I quickly crawled over and noticed the papers around it, most titled "_Particle Separator_". I swiped the machine and put it in my left hand. Then, I dashed out of the lab and into the rubble filled halls. After not finding any exits, I started to panic.

"Bart! BART!" I screamed, hoping he could hear me in some way. I ran around the mountain more, screaming myself hoarse. "Bart!" I screamed once more. After hearing no response for the thirty-seventh time, I sat down with my legs crossed. It's literally impossible for me to cry, so I just sort of sob with any tears. That's what I did in this situation.

Then, I heard something. I heard my name. "Lilli! Lilli, are you under there?" Bart was yelling. I smiled weakly and jumped up.

"I'm down here Bart! Help! My oxygen levels are heavily declining!" I shouted. I heard him scream something something else, but it wasn't my name. It was a terrified, in danger kind of scream.

"Bart!?" I asked. Before I could a response, a laser blasted through the rocks, a foot away from where I stood. I leapt from side to side in an attempt to avoid the many falling rocks. I managed to glance upward to see who caused this. It was Beetle.

I shot a column of fire towards him in a distraction attempt. While he swatted away the flames, I scrambled up the fallen rocks as best as I could. I managed to actually get out of the rubble and looked around for Bart. I saw him and dashed over. He had managed to dodge the blast and was lying on the ground. I placed the particle separator in his hand.

"Go!" I screamed. I looked over my shoulder to see Beetle charging up another blast. I grabbed Bart's arm with my right and tugged him away from range. I turned to him, my eyes wide.

"GO!" I screamed again as blasts ran through the air. Bart blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance and looked me in the eye.

"But-"

"Finish it and go with or without me. Go!" I shoved him and after a moment of hesitation, Bart sped away to the time machine. I whipped around to face Beetle. I doubted Bart would leave me behind, but I had to defend against Beetle. So I knew that I would have to get close to the time machine without Beetle destroying it. Great.

So I gradually began moving back with a trigger happy villain shooting at me. I kept having to leap to the side to avoid his blasts, which were coming faster than usual. Looking around, I could also tell that the blasts were stronger. When I looked around I could see trees that were literally disintegrated from the blasts. We had to get out. Beetle advanced as I backed away, making me shoot many bolts of fire. I'm pretty sure I was completely lit up by then, but I can't really remember. I shot flame after flame at him, hoping it would affect him somehow.

I turned my head a bit to check on Bart, who was avidly working on the time machine. That was a mistake because the next thing I felt was pain in my right shoulder. I quickly looked down to see blood seeping out of my shoulder. Some skin had literally disintegrated. The sight was dizzying and I would've passed out, but I had too much adrenaline. I shot a large, wide column of fire at Beetle and watched as it consumed him. Maybe it was a growl or a scream, but I dashed towards Bart who was waving me over and shouting my name. I had almost made it when I felt a shot of pain in my side and I saw the ending of a laser blast. Then I felt numbness as I dropped to the ground. The world became blurry and my breath slowed. I heard someone screaming something and I felt someone lift me up. It was as if I was in my body but watching my body. My vision turned whiter and I felt suddenly cold, very cold. My side had something wet and thick pouring out from it, and the thing that had picked me up was whispering something.

Time slowed then sped up then slowed again. The darkening sky turned into a sort of metal, and I felt an odd sensation. I could hear someone, maybe Bart, whispering, "It's okay Lilli, we made it. It's going to be fine."

I felt something stroke my hair, it was calming. My eyes began to close, but I felt a jolt that made me open them. Though my eyes began to close more and more, the world becoming whiter and whiter.

**Bart's POV-**

I saw it. Beetle had shot a cannon that had literally ripped through Lilli's skin. She didn't even scream. She just fell. I sped over to pick her up and quickly dashed over to the time machine. I sat in the pod and shut the door, setting the time to a date I knew would be good enough. There was no going back.

As we began to change times, I noticed Lilli begin to breath very quickly and so I began to try to calm her. But then her eyes started to close and her breathing began to stop. Luckily there was a jolt throughout the machine and her eyes, although glassy, snapped open. Though just as quickly, Lilli's eyes began to close.

I began whispering words of support as her breath slowed even more. Her blood had soaked through my uniform but I didn't care. After what felt like forever, we arrived. The door opened with a puff of smoke and I took Lilli in my arms and sped out. I stopped a bit to marvel at where I was. I was in Mount Justice when it was still in use. I then looked at the people surrounding me. They were Beast Boy, Robin and Nightwing. And they all looked ready to fight.

"Excuse me, gotta go!" I yelped. I could barely feel a heartbeat from Lilli as I sped off through the mountain, looking for the infirmary. I darted through the many rooms of the mountain and eventually ran into Robin. He threw some stuff at me, which I dodged. He swung down a Bo-staff, which I went under. I knew Lilli didn't have much time and that I didn't have enough time to explain. So I ran through more and more halls, not finding anything to help. I looked around, not noticing Nightwing dropping many marbles on the ground. I tripped and flew forward, but Lilli flew farther.

"Lilli!" I cried as she landed on the ground. Someone lifted me up by the collar of my costume and it turned out to be Robin. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "I don't care what you do to me, just help her."

**Any POV- **

Nightwing lay Lilli down on a bed in the infirmary then turned to look at Bart. "So you're saying that you came from the future?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Yes. Keep me in chains if you want, I don't care. Just make sure she's okay," Bart begged with his hands in handcuffs. Lilli made a small groan and Bart sent her a pained glance.

"Just make sure she's okay."

**What did you think? Please review/favorite/follow and thank you to all who have. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It is time for a new chapter! This one is going to be short but filled with some good stuff. DRAMA! Bum bum bum! ROMANCE! Bum bum bum! Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

What happened to me? Everything is dark. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I can't feel anything. I'm lost. I'm lost in my own world of darkness. I can't get out. Someone, anyone, help me.

Bart's POV-

She's been out for a week. Nightwing decided to let me go once my story began to fit. I saved Flash from dying during the week. I've already completed some of our goal. Though Lilli still won't wake up. Every moment I can, I stay by her side. Her heart rate is incredibly low. Her mask had fallen off along with her jacket, so now she was in her shorts, tank top, gloves and boots. A large bandage was wrapped around her torso and it was soaked with red.

It's all my fault, and I reminded myself of this as much as possible. I could have defended. I could have fixed the time machine faster. I could have not sent her off in the first place. It's all my fault.

Soon enough they actually made me a member of Young Justice. I trained and went on missions. They were small missions, but still missions. I quickly made friends with Blue Beetle. I knew that would help. I was a bit cautious towards him at first but I soon realized that he wasn't my enemy.

After all of this it had only been three weeks and Lilli seemed almost dead. During the time when I wasn't forced to eat, sleep, train I was next to Lilli. Guilt was constantly welling up inside me. Her heart rate was even slower and her skin was white. Her chest only barely rose and deflated, making her breaths quite uneven. I was beginning to forget her voice, her smile and her eyes. If I touched her skin it felt ice cold, not the usual hot. Her whole happy, grinning image was beginning to fade.

Though that soon changed.

Lilli's POV-

My lost little world became lighter and lighter. I remembered where I was. I began to navigate through my lost land and found my way out. I could feel things again. I heard something. I got out. I opened my eyes as I lifted my head up, giving a soft moan. I heard a gasp and felt arms wrap around me in a hug. The feeling felt so, _familiar_. So I hugged them back.

"Oh my God Lilli," the person whispered into my ear. Then everything came back and I hugged the person even tighter.

"Bart, you're okay!"

"We're both okay. We're both okay and we made it."

I squeezed him tighter, no matter how much pain it caused me. We stayed like that, slowly rocking back and forth in a hug, for a while.

Bart's POV-

I was holding onto her hand when I felt the warmth come once more. My eyes wide, I stared at her to make sure. She lifted her head and revealed her warm brown eyes. I immediately grabbed her into a tight hug, not wanting to lose her a second time. After staying like that for a long time, I decided to do something risky. So, I separated from Lilli and grabbed her shoulder. It was now or never.

Lilli's POV-

I stared at Bart for a moment, quite confused. We were both just in a tight embrace. Though he still grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bart-?" I began to ask. Though before my thought was completely finished, Bart leaned forward. Whether it was because of super speed or anticipation, Bart sped closer and before I could do anything, our lips touched. I tried to separate at first, before I realized that I liked it. I had liked our long embrace. I liked our kiss. My arms snuck their way behind his neck while his brushed my back. We pulled each other closer and closer.

And then, I kissed back.

**What did you think? I thought I did pretty good. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting and following loyal readers! I probably won't be updating until after the holidays, so... Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and HAPPY WHATEVER ELSE PEOPLE CELEBRATE FOR I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I know I said I would update the story. Problem is, I can't really think of a way to carry this story on. All of my old ideas seem stupid and I am suffering the worst writer's block ever. I'm sorry to all of the fans, but I will not be continuing this fanfic. If anyone would like to take this story up, please ask. Ask being the key word. If you get my permission to continue this story, please give me credit. Please. Thank you to all of the people who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! You're all awesome! 3 :D :)**

******_Love,_**

**_That dorky blonde_**


End file.
